Lost In The Skies
by FlareDarklord
Summary: Ten years later, Flare has grown up to become the most powerful wizard alive, and still his world revolves around Angelina.


Flare sat up and looked around the room. He gently pulled back some of his golden hair and stood up. He scanned the room, walked over to his radio and gently turned it on.  
  
"--ood morning, you are listening to the Wizard Wireless. Up next is the 'Witching Hour', with, yours truly, Gennavieve Carnell. Up next we have a interview with the Captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team after these messages from our sponsors."  
  
He walked over to his wardrobe and drew his clothing. Ten years had passed and with that he had changed very much. His hair, now a deep golden color, and his eyes green, placid, pools of strength. He took of his pajamas leaving him standing there in his boxers. He was now a full grown man standing an amazing 8'9'' tall with an amazing smile and a muscular body. His sturdy body had endured much over the years, still yet he had only one scar...on his heart. He stepped into the bathroom and gently shut the door. The sound of running water echoed through the empty halls of his large mansion as did loneliness echoed through his mind. Today, things were bothering him a bit more than usual...he emerged from the shower room and dressed himself...  
  
"balcony door open..."  
  
Flare entered the balcony and stared out into the skies. He sighed and extended his hand out over the all of Samoa.  
  
"Land of my ancestors...raise the winds. Mourn my loss, and forgive past sins. Graciously guard my past love, and deliver my angel safely above."  
  
Flare's deep voice rang through the lands as a great wind arose shaking the trees and arousing the animals. Flare stood strong and solemn, allowing his hair to flail in the wind. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
"This one's for you Angie...I never know just why you run, so far away, far away from me..."  
  
A tear ran down his cheek only to be picked up by the wind. The glowing tear exploded into a whirlwind or rose pedals. Eventually, the storm died down and the rose pedals scattered to the winds. He turned his back on the winds and entered his room.  
  
"Master entrance open."  
  
Flare returned to the room in time to hear the interview.  
  
"-at ends our interview with the Captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Up next will be our interview with famous auror, Phoenix Darklord. We'll be asking him about his epic, lifelong battle with He-Who-Shall-Not- Be-Named. This following a brief message from the sponsors."  
  
Flare's eyes widened. He ran out to the balcony...  
  
"...I'm gonna be late...I'm gonna be late."  
  
He skidded to a halt and thought for a moment. He had been meaning to test a spell of his out. He performed a sequence of hand movements and called aloud.  
  
"Teleportum Instantanious"  
  
A porthole formed in mid-air just as Flare made a running leap toward the predicted spot. he fell into a world of nothingness. It then turned into utter darkness. He could see nothing. Search as he might, Flare couldn't see a thing. He closed his eyes...there it was...there was the way out. He could see through the darkness only with his eyes closed. He ran toward the exit and found himself busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's Phoenix!"  
  
Flare ran for all he was worth toward a magazine stand. He ducked behind it and grabbed a certain Magazine.  
  
"Phoenix Darklord, Major Hunk or Man Hunter? So that's what that clicking noise was...damn paparazzi--"  
  
"THERE HE IS!"  
  
He leapt out of hiding and ran. But, try as he might, he was eventually stampeded by a herd of young women. They were all pulling at his clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry...I really must go. I have a radio intervi--"  
  
"Marry me Phoenix!"  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Flare quickly signed a few autographs and took off his jacket...  
  
"First one to grab it gets to keep it..."  
  
He gently rose from the ground, and with all his strength, he flung it all the way back to the entrance of Diagon Ally. Had he known he would start so many cat-fights, he wouldn't have thrown it. None the less he headed toward the radio station. He gently opened the door to hear Gennavieve.  
  
"I'm begining to get a bit worried about Phoenix...could something have happened to him? Ah, here he is!"  
  
Flare placed on his headset and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Hey...all you people out there...I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"Hmmm...I think the wait was worth it. What a hunk?!?!?! Well, after this break we'll be accepting calls and questions for Phoenix."  
  
They were taken off the air and told to take a quick break. Gennavieve advanced toward Flare, smiling.  
  
"What a relief...I thought you would be angry..."  
  
"Nah...I know it get's crazy sometimes when you're a celebrity. But I know how you can make it up to me..."  
  
Flare began to flush a bit...  
  
"Erm...how?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Gennavieve lowered herself into Flare's lap and draped her arms around his neck. Flare's face flushed even more. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled innocently.  
  
"...you could take me out to dinner. Maybe show me a few spells...we'll wing it from there."  
  
Flare looked a bit uneasy, yet still forced a smile.  
  
"Umm...sure. I'll pick you up fly by your house at 8:00?"  
  
"Fine with me. See you tonight, handsome."  
  
She winked and returned to her chair in time for the next broadcast.  
  
"So, in case you just tuned in, we're here with Phoenix Darklord. Teen heart-throb, powerful wizard, and deadly force of nature. World renown for his epic battle with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, he humbles us with his presence today."  
  
"Thank you, it's an honor to be here." His deep, warm voice rang through radios everywhere.  
  
"And aren't I lucky...two EXTREMELY handsome men in one day..." Gennavieve gave a giggle and pressed on.  
  
"So I've been told." Flare sounded more embarrassed than grateful. He flushed a bit and went on with the conversation.  
  
"As the most powerful wizard alive and famous auror...how do you NEARLY manage to get to interviews on time?"  
  
"Wits, cunning, and the ability to fly doesn't hurt. As a matter of fact, I had to through my coat across Diagon Ally to get here."  
  
Flare flashed his heart-melting smile and filled the radio waves with his rich laughter.  
  
"You also Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct?"  
  
"Indeed...but what do you mean 'also'?"  
  
"Well, you knew Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Lions, right? That was our previous guest."  
  
Flare looked a bit angered and still a bit happy to hear that Oliver was faring well.  
  
"Yes, Oliver."  
  
"Good friends?"  
  
"More like rivals...similar love interest."  
  
"Hmm...might I ask who?"  
  
"Ummm...Angelina--"  
  
"Johnson? We're getting a lot of that today,"  
  
Gennavieve looked a envious.  
  
"So you and Oliver fought over her?"  
  
Flare looked a bit disgusted at her jealousy.  
  
"Yes, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and one of the greastest. We went through hard times together, separated or together, we were still the best of friends."  
  
"Mmhmm...so. Onto another subject,"  
  
Flare smirked. He could see clearly she was insanely jealous of Angelina. He nodded and stifled back a laugh.  
  
"Let's talk about your battle with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be Named. What was it like to be the only man alive that could equal if not out-rank him in strength?"  
  
"Well, it's a gift and a blessing. As a teenager, I had to be careful to monitor his appearances and disappearances. I had to become a bodyguard to anyone I befriended, many of which I'm still in contact with today. I had so much pressure on my life...I wass easily angered and sometimes irritable. Fortunately I had friends to fall back on...and I'll never forget them, for that same reason."  
  
"How touching. So what is your relationship with him? Many rumours are flying about you once being his best friend."  
  
"Hardly...this is the first time it will be announced to the public. I am his son..."  
  
"HIS SON?!?!?!?!?! My goodness! Listeners this is a shocking development in the mysterious background of Phoenix Darklord...what a discovery."  
  
"Indeed. I really must go...today is very important. I have a few more things to do."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm sorry...that's classified."  
  
"Oooooooh...mysterious. I like. I like very much. Well, it was nice meeting you Phoenix. Good luck with the rest of the dark wizards."  
  
"Thank you, Gennavieve. And, to all you listeners, thanks for your time. Peace out." 


End file.
